Malchom's Woods chapter 3: The fire goddess
Welcome to chapter 3! Here we learn about BX, and we get to learn something about Joshua's life, along with learning of Ember's time in quarantine. Malchom's Woods chapter 4: Escape from hell Malchom's Woods chapter 5: The fog-Bulls Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur|release = }} Chapter 3: the fire goddess The arm Early evening in the Guadalupe Mountains, located in New Mexico was peaceful. Too peaceful. That made Roland Tembo uneasy. He was always more accustomed to long nights in Africa which were filled with noises of animals in the distance, and in the close proximity. He was not one to always enjoy the mountains. Roland always stopped to wonder why he chose to live here. Though he preferred African lands(which were his place of birth, and true home), he had chose to live here because he wanted a change of scenery. The US was a beautiful place of course, and the desert was a favorite habitat of his. He sat outside of his camper, now rusty and sort of falling apart, a window broken, and the outside faded. He leaned back in his old rocking chair, listening to the creaking that provided evidence it was in need of repairing. He most likely would never get to that. Life was still pretty good here, even though people left a while back. He pondered long had it been. One, probably two years?, he thought. But the thought left his mind. Roland Tembo was a man of which much could be said of. His former occupation, an African Hunter who had slain his fair share of Lions, and river-dwelling Crocodile, had come to a mostly slow end, during 1997, when he had come along for a grand adventure to hunt the one animal group he never thought he would hunt: dinosaurs. He ended his career as killer-for-hire, and settled down in New Mexico, after his incident on an island known as Isla Sorna, where his hunting of prehistoric animals had occurred. It was ironic to him, that he was now living in a world where they were common, specifically the ones he had helped round up. He still sat there, rocking, looking into the fire he had started. Over the fire, was a animal on a spigot. It was not a Lamb of thin wool, not a Goat unlucky enough to be his food, nor a member of the non-kosher Swine. It was a dinosaur, but just a small one. To him, it was really amazing how these animals, made to be seen as huge beasts, were more commonly the size of a Pony. He remembered that he should inside the camper, and get some silverware, considering how the meal was almost done. Tembo sat up, his over seventy-year old frame aching a little as he did the action. He went in, and searched around in his small kitchen inside. He made a lot of rattling as he excavated the place. Where was his dang fork? He swore he had put it in next to the jar of Saurian fat he had collected. But then, he heard something: deep growl, and other sounds outside. "What the...?" he spoke, almost completely silently. Roland was intrigued by the sound. He knew the sounds of many animals dinosaur and not, he knew what types lived around here, but never heard this sound. He sat up slowly, clutching his rifle(which he had still brought with him), and walked toward the door in curiosity. He looked out the window next to the door. Outside, a large Theropod dinosaur(which was called a Carnotaurus-a horned Abelisaurid from Patagonia, Argentina-though he didn't know what species it was himself) was standing in front of his fire. It shocked him badly, which wasn't good for someone his ripe in age. To his astonishment, the carnivore was trying to scavenge, no steal, the food cooking in the fire. It was trying to get a grip on the meat, but it had to stop and pull it's short snout out of the fire. Roland got angry. He might be able to kill it, and get food from it, for he saw her, and could kill her with ease, but she didn't know it. He studied her bright red and crimson scales. She(and he thought it was she, seeing something feminine about the beast), looked like a fire goddess, something to be worshiped by the ancients; a deity made into animal form, for the purpose of giving it a unique form. Roland could see it come out from a raging volcano of merciless fiery doom. The dinosaur was very beautiful to look at, but beauty had a limit with the much experienced hunter of Africa. With her gaping jaws wide, she tried again to grab the food, making her muscles ripple, that would surely make other creatures that were not the seventy-year old man, fall back in fear at her dangerous form. As she did so, Roland swung the door open, and the goddess raised her horns. She saw him, and stupidly, but still instinctively roared, and came at him. CRACK! The large Saurian screeched, as a large red explosion appeared on her head, smoking to the sky. It instantly collapsed, falling forward, dead as a stone as it hit the ground with a boom, and a shaking of the ground around her. Tembo walked up to the dead Carnotaurus with a interested face. "So beautiful," he said. He decided he would eat first before he secured the animal, and cleaned it out for the remainder of the dark night. Roland didn't want any animals to get a hold of it. Unfortunately he noticed dots of green quickly approaching, a few minutes later, while he was eating dinner. He yelled at them. "Get bloody out of here! The meat is mine, you dirty things!" But the Compy horde did not pay attention to the yelling man. Instead, they jumped up on the dead creature, chirping as if they had been giving a gift from Heaven high. He sat up, not handling his plate delicately, causing several protein-based items to fall off, and laid it on the ground. He lunged at them, waving his arms wildly. They squeaked back at him, and he tripped over a stone, causing him to comically fall onto the Carno. When he did so, it's scales scratched his face. As he tried to protect his to be breakfast, lunch, and dinner, not leaving out intermediate meals, he got a look at the arm of the creature. "What on Earth?" he said, as he studied the hand and arm. It was the Carno's but it was much longer than the other, and was fleshy with a lite layer of... was that HAIR? When the old hunter realized what he was seeing, he stood up shaking, and his face went a painfully sick pale, as the smaller animals pecked and hopped around him. Serial killer The raptor known as V-2 was grey, and blended well in the dark. Her eyes were and evil yellow, and they stared into poor Ember's soul. The raptor's organs of precious sight were like lasers, determined to know everything about him, his most secret thoughts, and hopes to leave this wretched place. She growled slowly at him and suddenly darted at Ember, in the dark of the building. His mind was in confusion: he used to love Wu, but all he felt now was fright. He didn't understand, why was he here? To be killed by this serial killer? V-2 darted at him, and pinned the male dinosaur to the ground, snarling, as both their forms hit the concrete ground of chill coldness. He could see her horrible, sharp teeth. Ember struggled, but couldn't get up. If he didn't, he knew his hide would be food. But then, she backed up slightly, and barked loudly in his face, hurting his sensitive ears. Within their own language, they spoke. Now, there is no way to know exactly what they said, but eventually, she let him up, still snarling. She backed up about two yards away as he stood up. Her frame was much larger than his, and it was obvious to see she was huge for a female, making her more intimidating and less raptor, and more beast. It was plain for him to see, for males were the lower-class members of Velociraptor society, he and didn't trust her, but he knew she wouldn't attack. The thing need company, he thought, no matter what it was. And so, he continued to stand there, staring into the black of the purgatory made for the Reptilian duo. Sin city Eric Marshall drove slowly through Las Vegas, holding his breath at the sight of the bright city lights. His older brother Mat, sat in the backseat, passenger side, rambling about, how he hated his brother, and that he would call the Cops to lock him up as soon as he got out of the car, and that in fact, he would do it right then. Eric just casually ignored his older sibling's nonsense, and squinted at the insanely bright lights. His brother was drunk, and had blown a paycheck once a more. Now he trying to get back to his hotel on the other side of the city of Vegas. Eric tried to remember the day, it was Tuesday right? Or was it Wednesday? He checked his watch, which gave all sections of time. Ya, he was right, Tuesday, June 24, 2018. That meant he had to get ready tonight to go see his dad for his birthday, in Idaho, that land in the far north, littered with ghost towns. He listened to the radio, and discovered it was playing a song he recognized. Marshall hummed most of the song, so not to trigger his thankfully now quite brother again, and draw attention to him. However, he couldn't entirely resist singing. He sang quietly: "He found him in Mombasa, in a ball room drinking gin..." Then, just as he had freaking thought would happen, Mat began to yell loudly like a idiot. "I wasn't drinking gin! I was drinking-" Suddenly, he stopped talking. Eric didn't pay attention to his rambling, and started to come to a yellow light, getting ready to stop. Mat screamed in terror exaggerated, "Holy crap!" Eric, in shock, slammed on the brakes, and was rear-ended by a taxi, which caused his car to be pushed out into the intersection. His head slammed hard against the steering wheel, as a car whizzed by in front of the vehicle. It went from black, to bright again: the lights of casinos and hotels would never let darkness truly take this city. He moaned loudly in pain. When he got to the hotel, he was going to kick Mat's behind so hard... he heard screaming and shouting outside. He looked up, his neck aching like complete torture. Eric saw people along the side walk running, and jumping out of their cars. One woman stood on the walkway, next to a casino, screaming bloody murder. He looked around for danger, but saw nothing. He yelled at the people outside, "What is your freaking problem, people?" Although, he knew no one would pay attention to his shouting inside of the car. Then he heard a screeching sound above, and watched as a man also on a side walk was snatched up by something. Eric's stomach turned into a knot when he heard the man scream. He rolled down the window, and looked up, and saw flying around the miniature Eiffel Tower, three winged animals. In his amazement, he saw the man now in the clutches of one of the things. They looked like Bats, but way bigger. Eric thought only one word: Pterodactyls... Memories of pain Joshua Malchom walked out of the woods, and into a small grassy clearing. His mind was in loathing, and shifting, constantly moving, swirling around, mixing with memories of the distant past, and momentary bitterness. He fell to his knees, crying heavily. He mourned only to himself. The only topic of his mind, was that if he had just left like the rest of the people in Glen Rose. His mine racked with anger. What he was dealing with was too much for his mind to bare. When people from Glen Rose left, he was one of two to stay behind, and now that other's body was buried under three feet of dirt that he himself shoveled. His stubbornness led him to what he was in now: being left alone here, with no one to aid him, except his lonesome self, and there were no food resources that would be easy to get(except what was left behind in town. But he didn't go there, because he believed large carnivores would be using streets as game trails), and no water from the river, because it was dried up. To make matters worse, Josh believed that the woods may get overrun by the Compsognathus horde. Malchom hated himself for what his ignorance. He thought of his uncle, Ian Malcolm, who himself had left, telling Joshua that he was a fool, and deserved what he got. Josh hated to think about how upset at him for not coming with the rest of the family. In truth, there was only one reason why he didn't leave Texas now. The dinosaurs weren't the reason why he couldn't leave, though they helped in keeping him there a bit, however, it was the strange Viral disease called BX. He didn't know what it meant: Biological something, and he didn't know what it could do exactly. All he knew is that it could kill, and the dinosaurs were carrying it with them. Joshua stood up, and walked over to a tree, where he sat down, and laid his sweaty back against the bark. There, he reminisced on how in roughly two years, it had all fallen apart. It wasn't easy to fully understand it, but he seemed to know enough: Everything-from what he could tell-started at the Lockwood Manor, located in northern California. Joshua of course knew that it really went back even farther, to the it's but it was irrelevant. News reports told of how dinosaurs from the isle of Nublar, which was the location of the shutdown Jurassic World, had been illegally taken from the island, under the threat of the erupting Mt. Sibo, and had been shipped to the Manor, where a man named Benjamin Lockwood, who was a colleague of the whole cause of the situation, John Hammond, and a figure named Eli Mills sold them to the highest bidder. The auction held there, was of course, even more illegal than the previous act. Through a series of unfortunate events Josh didn't know much of, the dinosaurs escaped. Not a big deal really, because they could easily be rounded up, and they where. They were all, for the most part, captured, and where held by the government in zoos. The USA went into an uproar, and a large group, known as Extinction Now, was wanting to have the animals dead, and even more people who were members of The Dinosaur Protection Group wanting them to be kept alive, and to be let out into the wild. The courts talked, and talked, and didn't come to a decision, until it was discovered that many of the animals that were being held in the zoos were missing. An investigation shown that the dinosaurs had been stolen, and sold to different unknown characters around the country. The Saurians left alone, were let free, by the pushing of the DPG, and lack of support EN. Now flash forward three months later: dinosaurs started showing up in Mexico, being abused, and being forced to brawl in cage fights, caused by Mexican Mafias, Cartels, and gangs large and small, and only carnivorous Dinosaurs were found, tying in to how only carnivores missing from the zoos. Most of the animals were taken by the Mexican government, and let loose. The funny thing was that the places they found them at, had done forced breeding on Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, and other Theropoda members. This of course managed to make the numbers grow. It was eventually found out that other people had them, specifically genetic corporations. All They eventually were let to live in peace, both in America, and in Mexico, thanks to the DGP, and to roam free. It was soon accepted that the animals were let free, to live in the land, alongside us, and we were going to have to cope with it. This caused the EN to sue the DPG, for this act, stating that it could put the loves of many in danger. Afterward, there was the BX discovery. Tests showed that at least forty percent of the creatures had it, which made people believe the dinosaurs had been the original owners of the Virus. Later on, killings began to happen around Arizona, and New Mexico, all caused by dinosaurs of course. Then, BX started taking victims. No one knew what it could do(except those in the labs who were studying it. They made sure to keep it under wraps), but that didn't discourage people to evacuate. Finally, it was discovered that the Dinosaur populations had increased by sixty five percent, a horrible find, that could have been caused by the animals breeding fast, or more being cloned; the latter was dubbed a conspiracy theory instantly, and Josh was believer in that. And from there, it went quickly downhill... That, was why Josh was here, in a short summary. He was surrounded by BX zones, and infected dinosaurs. He sighed, and looked to the sky, and watched the clouds go by. Then a thought dangled in his brain: some people said, that this was nature taking back the Earth, that it was getting revenge for our evil acts, but Josh knew better. This wasn't normal, and it was plain to see that this(the Virus, and dinosaur baby-boom), was man-made... Continue To Chapter 4: Malchom's Woods chapter 4: Escape from Hell. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter